Mortal hero's
by Hitman227
Summary: Silvia is a girl with a troubled past. She lost her parent's in an attack on Manhattan and was stuck living with her aunt and two cousins. After living with the flashbacks and reliving the day it happened for years she finally faces her monsters and heads back to New York. Except for this time she is in for an adventure no mortal person has ever taken before.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Silvia)

It's been several years since the accident and it still rings in my head. New York during my break from school. My parent's wanted to take me to see the lady liberty. I remember the accident and I remember people screaming. I remember hearing explosion's and I remember seeing a few bodies on the floor every now and then. I also remember my parent's faces the last time I saw them.

It took me years to forget what happened and that it was just some stupid terrorist attack. But not so easy to live with when you're growing up without a family with the constant reminder that life can go upside down in a matter of seconds. I steadied myself looking through the window out at the horizon of my room. I have been living with my cousin Rio since the accident.

And yes I know isn't Rio Spanish for River. I hear that about my cousin a lot. But his mother is Hispanic and thought it would be a cute name. My cousin lives with it and with the constant teasing and bullying her gets from it. Not to mention that it never helps that he has ADHD and can't stand still so getting into fights about his name is just a common thing around the house.

My cousin was probably one of the only one in the house who understood and listened to me. I met my best friend Herra threw him. She was always a quirky little thing. A real fireball if I have ever seen one. I also forgot to mention one little detail about myself. I'm attracted to other girls. And only Rio knows. Mainly cause he doesn't care. Which is kinda why I like him better than his brother.

And speaking of my cousin he should have been home a while ago. Living with him has been a great experience for me. He is a nerd and he loved reading an writing. His favorite series was by Rick Riordan called Heroes of Olympus. I know cause he has the whole set and I will constantly give him hell about it. I was so lost in thought thou by starring out at the horizon I failed to notice him walking up the driveway.

It is not uncommon for me to actually be lost in thought. I always have to relive that flashback every day. I relieve the screaming the people fighting on the streets and the hospital stay from the whole thing. Rio is always the only one who can break me out of the trance. He is a really sweet cousin to care for me like he does. He often makes me laugh to brighten my day.

Thou sometimes he can also be a little sneak on days like today when I'm lost in thought I didn't hear him enter the room nor did I hear him sneak up on me. I was too lost in thought staring at the horizon still when I just heard him say my name in my ear causing me to jump throwing my fist back at him which he actually caught.

"Come on now Silvia you know you need to do better than that." He said laughing to himself. "That's not funny Rio you know I hate it when you do that to me," I said eyeballing him. He gives me a slight bow and apologizes. Ever since he started that self-defense class he started acting differently more composed and better controlled.

Which is saying a lot considering he used to practice Roman and Greek style fighting with an old friend of his mother's. "I came to tell you that it is going to happen tomorrow so I hope you're ready. Herra is coming along as well." Rio said smiling. We were going to be heading to New York so I could get some closure. My counselor told my guardians that it would be good for me.

I didn't agree but having Herra there would make it much easier. She always knew how to cheer me up. "I think your friend Anthony is coming to right?" I asked curiously. He nodded and walked out the room. I looked back out the window to see the sun sinking below the horizon. I didn't even want to go back to where it all began. I suffered enough with these flashbacks.

I closed the curtains taking a deep breath to myself. I had no choice but to do this and I knew I wasn't going to be getting out of it. I pulled open a drawer and started placing a few clothes into a travel backpack. We weren't going to be there for more than a few days. And frankly, that's all that I wanted. I didn't want to be there anymore then I had to be.

I placed the back by the door and was about to head to be when Auntie Sheral came in. "Is it ok if we have a little talk for a bit." She asked. I just nodded climbing onto my bed and laying on it. She came and sat on the side next to my legs. "I know this is going to be hard for you. So long after your parent's died going back to where it began." She said in a soft tone.

All I did was listen to let her say her piece. "We would have taken you last summer but that unexpected earthquake ruined our plans. But not my point." She babbled on. I was aware of it it had hit along with freak storms and disasters that happened in other parts of the globe. "I'm trying to say is yes it's going to hurt. But ill be here for you when you need me just like with your cousins." She said.

This made me smile. She smiled kissing my cheek goodnight before getting up and heading out. I loved my aunt and my cousins but sometimes I still feel alone in this big house. I lay there in the darkness after turning off my light. Nothing but the sounds of the cars going by my house and the fan blowing on me. Sounds that would normally put me to sleep but now do no such thing.

I had thought's running through my minds. Wondering if I was ever going to be ok. I hated the fact that this tormented me for so long. And as I laid there staring at the wall a sudden thought crossed my mind. What if I did some looking around. Find out how I got out the car. I know I was in it when it crashed. I remember the voice of a boy saying I shouldn't be alive. then I remember being outside the car in a hospital with the doctor telling me the truth.

Or rather what I saw as the truth. The doctor had told me they had found me on the road with my leg in a makeshift cast my head bandaged and my arms at my side like someone did first aid an moved on. I wanted to know how that happened to me most of all-cause I know for sure I was in the car with my parent's when it happened. With this running through my head I then passed out knowing tomorrow my search for answers begins.

(Jason)

When the Roman's left for Camp Jupiter I decided to stay for a while. I did have a promise to keep to Kymopoleia. He said he would make cabins and shrines at the camps to show that the god's mater an that they are worshiped. All these minor gods would mean I was going to be busy for a long time. But for now, I was going to enjoy myself with my girlfriend Piper.

The late night filled the air as we listened to the other campers mill around after the campfire. Piper was holding my hand as we starred at the stars. "So I heard your sister may be stopping by with whats left of the Hunter's tomorrow?" Piper said. I nodded smiling. I was happy my sister had survived. "yeah they are coming here to rest and nurse their wounds." I said.

Piper had grown so much threw out these past months in the war with Gaea. More dependent, stronger, and if so more beautiful. "You feel it don't you Jason?" She said squeezing my hand slightly. I knew exactly what she meant. We all had that nervous feeling we just never spoke it publicly letting everyone enjoy the Victory. "Yeah, I do. Somethings coming. We still aren't done not by a long shot." I said.

"Well, at least we have now to just relax," Piper said leaning on my shoulder. I smiled and held her hand still starring up at the night sky. I wanted to very much enjoy this moment I wish it could have lasted. But I knew come tomorrow morning we were all going to have to get to work and do our very best to prepare for whatever was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Rio)

Our second day in New York and My cousin Silvia was still looking around like everything was so foreign to her. I just watched as she eyed every alley every street like it had some kind of dangerous criminal in it ready to rob her. I looked down saddened at the look my cousin had. I wanted her to have a good time but it was turning into a real nightmare for her.

"Silvia you know I'm here for you right," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly looking at me with eyes filled with tears. I know that look. I had seen it all too many times in my mother's eyes when she came home the second time. She was reliving that painful day. She never spoke about what she saw and she never told anyone what she experienced.

I rubbed my arm looking out ahead. I should have known it was going to be a bad idea. I stopped going to places for my own reason's as well. Silvia was like my sister. Ever since I ended those ancient fighting lessons and finished my martial arts classes I looked at her has more of a protective brother. I wanted to protect her from anything that would cause her pain. Even my own past.

I had a history that I never told my family. Even thou it has ended t has away pf sneaking back on me. The people included in my past keep contacting me telling me that I need to come back. I always tell them the same thing and it's that I'm not coming back and I don't plan on ever coming back. But then my mother has to plan a trip to New York where many of the people from my past went missing after that earthquake that happened.

I just look at my cousin more concerned about her safety and her stability. I hated the fact that I was hiding a huge secret from her mainly due to the fact that I tell her everything. I just stare at her making sure she doesn't fly off the handle. "Silvia I know it is tough but you know we are here for you" My mother spoke up. Silvia just starred ahead and I was hoping she was ok.

I had danger signals going off in my head ever since we got here. But I just kept thinking that it was all in my head. I was more lost in thought then Silvia was, to be honest. I didn't realize where I was walking till I ran into a kid about my age. We both stumbled to the ground and I heard two voices shout. My mother pulled me to my feet as I stared at the person I had just run into.

"Rio, are you going to be ok you're not hurt are you?" My mother said all worried. "Yes I'm fine I just didn't notice where I was walking," I said. I looked ahead of me to see a person with dark hair and wore almost a complete orange shirt with a strange name on it But one I recognized. I stared straight at him before I finally spoke up.

"I do apologize I normally see where I'm walking." I held my hand out to apologize. "No problem. A lot of people get distracted by the sites of the city where the first time around." He said grabbing my hand shaking it. I felt the all too familiar roughness of holding a blade in one's hand. This kid trained with swords that much I could tell.

The way he was built the way he handled himself told me he had seen a thing or two. "Percy let's go your mother is waiting for you." The girl with him said. At the mention of that name my senses instantly went alert and my grip somewhat tightened thou I hoped he didn't notice. I let go and he looked for a moment before nodding to her.

"Alright, Annabeth." was all he said. He turned back to me and apologized back before walking off. Everything in me told me that this wasn't possible they weren't real they couldn't be real. The camp couldn't exist and the gods were a myth. But here he was walking right in front of me. Even after he was long since by me I was still in shock.

The look on my face must have said something was wrong because Silvia had to snap me out of the trance I was apparently in. "Rio are you ok you don't normally faze out like that." She said. I just put on a fake smile and acted like nothing was bothering me. "Me I'm fine I just thought I saw something that was familiar to me is all," I said.

Once again I hated lying to her but I didn't want to just blurt out that Percy Jackson was real. That would make me sound nuts and I was sure it would also catch Jackson's ear's if I said such a thing. I had to act normal as if nothing was happening. I had to make certain that Silvia got the closure that she needed then I was going to get out of here.

(Piper)

Jason was still worrying about what he told me that night. Part of me thought he was just over thinking things but the other part of me just knew that he was right. I learned to trust Jason over our quests across the world to stop Gaea from waking. Leo had sacrificed himself to make sure that Gaea was never able to reawaken again. And I thought we were done after that.

But to learn that my boyfriend had a sense of danger and that we were far from done actually scared me. I didn't want everything we lost to be in vain. For the next couple of days after. I kept seeing images that didn't make sense. The one that it always kept bringing me to was this trio of mortals defending themselves against monsters. I knew they were mortal's because the way they fought. No practice or training.

The one that I feared was the scene after was I saw The girl holding someone I don't know who as they lay dead. I hated my dagger sometimes for this reason. It gave me a look at things I didn't really want to see at the time. But after looking through it those few times I was more convinced than ever that Jason was right. Something big was coming.

And whatever it was not only had to deal with the three I saw. But it had to deal with our camps as well. Today I had to tell our director Chiron about it. this was not something I should keep from him. I held my dagger close to me taking a shaky breath as I continued walking towards the main building. "Piper wait up!" I looked to see Thalia running at me. she had arrived late last night with what was left of the hunters.

"Thalia what can I help you with," I said holding a smile. "I wanted to know if you've seen Percy or Jason?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "I think Percy went to his mothers with Annabeth and I saw Jason practicing with Clarise by the water," I said. I looked at her. "why do you want to know any way" I said. "Because my father visited me last night and it's not good." She said. After that I knew that things were about to get crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Silvia)

Everything was just too much. Coming back to New York was a mistake. I just couldn't stare at anything and see a normal city. Everything just reminded me of that awful day. It did help to have my cousin there but nothing was going right. I was on the verge of tears as we went further and further into the city. I just had to try and stay calm.

Then when my cousin bumped into that strange boy things got even worse. As soon as they spoke I remembered the voice from the accident. He sounded just like the voice. I saw his face clearly in those few brief moments. Those sea-green eyes, that black hair, that look of being on alert even in a calm city like this. It was him I knew it was.

Then that girl I knew she was there. I had remembered seeing her briefly when I was being taken out the wreckage of my family's car. I just kept quiet thou. then after a while, I had noticed my cousin was lost in his own head. I knew something was up. I talked to him a bit to snap him out of it. I knew he was lying to me the moment he said he was fine.

So after the whole day of marching through the city, we stopped at a park nearby and I took this time to try and calm myself. "You kids wait here while I go to the bathroom and look around." My aunt said. I nodded and we sat there for a while until we heard someone call out. We turned and Rio smiles. "Anthony you made it!" Rio said giving his friend a high five.

"Yeah sorry I'm a little late traffic to get to this state was jammed. Seems like people are finally coming home after that earthquake." Anthony said. I watched and listened as they both talked on. Rio telling him about his classes and Anthony telling Rio about how his new job was going. These two had been friends since Anthony's last 2 semesters at Rio's college.

I sat there just listening until finally, Rio said something that caught my attention. "I honestly didn't want to come here. Its bad enough Silvia lost her family here but I lost a couple friends in that earthquake" I just listened but stayed starring at the fountain in front of me. "It's never easy dealing with a loss like that. But keep in mind your hear for your cousin not because of your past with the reapers." I heard Anthony say.

I never knew my cousin to be the one to affiliate with gangs so to hear about it was very concerning. I guess there are somethings that even my cousin wasn't going to tell me even thou he never hides anything from me. It was unbelievable to imagine him in something so dangerous. But I guess it does explain why he was so secretive when I first arrived here.

It made a little more sense now and I wasn't going to press him. I'll wait for him to tell me when he is ready. I'm not one for intruding into people's lives. Especially if it just so happens to be my cousin's life. I have to much respect for my remaining family to show distrust like that. I smiled to myself listening to the noises around me.

That was the moment I realized it was suddenly way to quiet around me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had failed to notice that Rio and his friend Anthony had walked away somewhere to continue there conversation. I got up and turned around to where they were standing to see which way they went. I noticed that there was an alley nearby they could have possibly gone down that alley.

I stood up and grabbed my phone and rushed towards it. A thought in my head stopped me as I was halfway down looking for Rio. My cousin wouldn't ever go down an alley just to talk to a friend. I turned around to walk out and when I was about to exit the alley a figured stood at its entrance. I knew instantly it wasn't Rio.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this." The figure said. I just stepped back now nervous as ever. I didn't like what this person was planning. Backing up was the only thing I could do since he was blocking the only exit. And as I was backing up he started walking forward. I could see his leather jacket that looked like it seen better days.

The pants he wore were almost ragged like they had aged years overnight. The shirt he had under the jacket was torn across the chest where a scar was visible on him. He had seen action and by the looks of the scar, it was probably about a year old. I was so concentrated on the man in front of me I failed to notice the second one walk behind me.

I didn't notice him until I had bumped into him and he had grabbed my arms making it almost impossible to get away. "Nice Cassie she will make a nice Reapers girl." the man in front said so close now he placed a hand on my cheeks to look at my face. I couldn't struggle I couldn't do anything. But when I felt his hand released my face I screamed as loud as I could for help.

All it earned me was a slap across my face. I know it hit hard cause after it did I felt my eyes water. "Shut up girl! No one is coming no one even knows your down here so shut up an listen." The man said. I made an attempt to get away at this point but they both grabbed me as I struggled. "Oh, she's a fighter alright Markie" The one named Cassie said.

I looked at the one in front of me that must have been Markie. He was the one calling all the shots. I let out another scream and he raised his hand to hit me again but before he could a voice stopped him. "Markie let her go now!" I knew that voice. It had been so kind to me every day when he came home from classes. He had taken care of me since my arrival at my aunt's house.

And by the look on Markie's face, I could tell it struck terror to his very core. He had a face that one would know had the look of pure terror. Like he knew if he didn't listen he would be in for a world of trouble. I looked behind him to see my cousin standing there with a pipe of some kind of object in his hand. Markie turned his head and they both let me go.

(Hazel)

So many times I would look at the horizon sky and so many times I would fear being sent back to the underworld. Threw the whole prophecy of seven adventure I was terrified that My father would enforce the rules of death on me after it was over. But I am still here and I couldn't be any happier in this world then I am now. Now when I stare at the Sky I won't feel the dread that followed it.

I have to give credit to Frank for that. I have felt so safe with him ever since it ended. Even though he is praetor now he still makes time in his work to spend with me. Jason staying back at camp half blood for a while made things slightly boring around here but we didn't mind it. We were actually happy for it to be just us for the time being.

Of course, I still needed to meet frank today. That's why I was waiting on the field he learned who his father was. I had a strange dream 2 nights ago a few days after we got back to our camp. I have no idea why but it involved three mortals and a group of demigods from both camps. Something wasn't right and the way my dream went I didn't really like it. If my dream was correct another chapter was about to start.

Though before I could get to lost in thought I saw Frank coming up on the field with a look on his face that made my heart melt. "You wanted to make me wait for you, Frank Zang?" I said with a smile. "Now why would I want to do that," he said. Frank gave me a hug which made my heart skip a beat as he held me. "We need to talk Frank and I dont think we have time to wait." I said. This was going to be a long story to explain to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Rio)

I couldn't believe how careless I was. I had known that the gang had moved here after the earthquake and I knew that they were more active then they used to be. But this-this was just crossing a line that they should have stayed behind. It's one thing to kidnap someone random from the street. But snatching up my cousin is a crime I would never forgive.

"You! Why are you here you left us this has no concern for you." Markie said turning back his attention to Silvia. "It concerns me when my cousin is the one your holding Markie," I said my grip tight around the retractable pole in my hands. Of all the times and all the places it had to be here and now I run into these two. They don't ever learn no matter how many times I drive the lesson home.

The mention that she was my cousin made them both freeze in there tracks. "This is a wonderful little situation we have here isn't it Cassie," Markie said turning around facing me. "I still owe you for this scar you bastard what makes you think ill give up our newest gang girl," Markie said. He just never learns and its starting to aggravate me.

"You want to fight fine ill give you a fight but if you lose you let my cousin go and walk back to your leader and tell him me and my family are off limits. I'm sure Simmon will not be too angry with you." I said. I grabbed the pole and positioned it in a ready stance like I was taught. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife that looked to greek like to me.

"Simmons isn't in charge any more our new leader promised us anything we wanted just so long as we obey him and his cause. We can take this city and rule over it like we were gods ourselves." Markie cried out. I didn't like where this was going Suddenly Markie charged me. He was a good distance away but something told me he was different than before.

I got properly stance and as he made an attempt to swing at me I spun the pole smacking his chest pushing him back. It looked like an old cartoon seen where the evil dower slides back still standing. A hit like that should have knocked him off his feet. He brought his hand in his jacket again and threw something out at me and before it made contact I ended up catching it.

I recognized the knife. It was a Roman-era leaf blade. The balance was incredible and the design work perfect. I starred at Markie now understanding what was going on. I grabbed the knife flipping it till the handle landed in my hand starring at him. "Markie I don't kill so unless you want to go to the hospital again let her go and leave," I said now pissed beyond control.

"Like hell, your going to pay Rio," He said taking another charge as me. This time when he got close enough I used the pole to slam him into the wall bringing the knife down into his upper left shoulder. I hear a cracking sound and back away. I then noticed it as the blade fell from my hand. He was wearing armor under his clothes. Greek armor.

"Surprised aren't you. to think that demigods and gods actually exist and that this armor is still in use." Markie said. He lunged at me again and I dodged spinning the pole wacking the back of his head. I didn't want to use it my teacher never said to unsheath it unless I aimed to kill in defense" He turned fast swinging that blade of his and before I knew it I drew it from the pole.

There was a loud cracking as I dropped the pole itself holding a hidden blade from the top of the pole a thin blade with greek and roman etchings on it from my teacher his own custom build blade. "I warned you, Markie, you're going to regret making me draw," I said. And to fast to blink I went under his legs and used the blade to kick them from under him.

He was airborne for a second before I used the hilt of the blade to slam him into the pavement his back hitting hard. I heard a hack and watched as he spat out his own blood. "Damn it Cassie let her go," Markie said in a weak tone. I stood up pointing the blade tip at Markie bending down to pick up the discarded pole as Silvia ran to my back.

"I don't care who your leader is or where you got that gear. Cross paths with me again and you'll pay dearly." I said angry as hell. * sheathed the blade and stared at Silvia and gestured for her to start walking. "Lycaon won't tolerate this disrespect he will find you Rio and he will make you suffer," Markie said. I knew that name and I didn't like it.

I stared at Silvia and we both walked out the alley back into the public eye where no one could tell we had been in a little fight. "Rio how did you..." "Not now Silvia ill explain when we are back at the hotel room" I quickly cute her off. If what he said was true I needed to get out of new york and I needed to get mom to leave.

(Herra)

Watching from the roof I smiled. I knew I picked the right choice thou It will be sad to have to leave Silvia I have grown rather fond of her friendship and It was going to be so horrible to break her fragile heart. "there you are, Mother, you know you shouldn't sneak away like that." I turned and saw Ares there dressed like he's ready for battle.

"Oh don't bother trying to patronize me, Ares, I wanted to keep an eye on Silvia." I couldn't believe my own son was going to lecture me on mortals. "that mortal child you became so fond of? You know we aren't allowed to interfere with mortal lives." Ares said. I rolled my eyes. "I know that. I'm not interfering I never once stated who I was or anything about the gods as far as I'm concerned she doesn't know." I said.

He walked beside me watching the mortals with interest. "I know you were training her cousin Rio no one could fight that well against a trained soldier with a pole like that. Was it wise to give to him." I asked. He laughed. "Well, it seems I've been found out. The boy was looking for a way to protect himself and his family and he walked into a school I was fond off so why not. Besides if what the fates say is true he's going to need that weapon." Ares said.

"I still can't believe it. I thought all the monsters vanished with the giants but apparently, some still remain alive. The aftermath is always worse for mortals isn't it?" I asked my son. "Yes, it is. But they will have help from our children I'm sure of it. Frank will keep an eye on Rio I'm sure of it." Ares said. "There's still one mortal left an to bring all three together won't be hard," I said.

Ares turned to walk away. "Zeus won't be merciful if he finds out about this giving three mortals demigod traits and powers. It goes against the rules we live by." Ares said walking off. "I know but they need the fighting chance and this will give it to them." I ended up whispering to myself as Rio and Silvia walked out of sight.


End file.
